Xanovias
by SilentPrincess828
Summary: Sonic and co. are back in the most exciting and horrifying challenge they've had to face yet...High school! Join them as they figure out this new and confusing life. A few OCs, and rated T for later chapters. R&R, it's better than the summary sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Amy Rose sat at the desk in her room, scribbling algebraic theorems, equations, and answers furiously upon the piece of paper sitting upon the wooden desk. She paused for a second, placing the pen down next to her homework to give her hand a rest, and sighed. She sat for a moment, thinking quietly to herself, gazing out the window next to her. She was admiring the big oak tree outside when she heard the front door open from below and a cheerful voice calling for her.

"Amy! I'm home!" her mother called from below. The pink hedgehog immediately rose from her chair and rushed downstairs to greet her mother, happy that she hadn't brought a man home from work tonight.

"Hey, Mom!" she said happily standing on the stairs. She finished climbing down the stairs to give her mom a hug, and a quick kiss on the cheek which made her mother smile even harder.

"Are you finished with your homework?" Amy's mother questioned.

"I was just finishing up my math homework." Amy answered.

"Well, go finish up while I make us some dinner."

"Okay," And Amy went back upstairs to her desk to finish up her math problems for the night. From upstairs, she heard her mother cooking an instant meal in the microwave. Amy sighed. _Instant meals for dinner again_… She thought. _Oh well, it's not her fault that her job is so demanding_… Amy stopped writing on the paper. _Done at last_. She placed the paper into her dark green binder neatly labeled "Math" and placed the binder into her backpack.

She sat silently for moment before pulling out a sketch book from one of the drawers in the desk. She flipped to one of the many pages and began finishing up one of the drawings she had begun earlier that day. A few minutes later she heard her mother calling, "Amy dinner's ready!" and the few minutes she had to do whatever she wanted were over. She got up and made her way downstairs once more. She sighed on the way down, thinking how every single day of her life seemed to be the same: Get up in the morning, go to school, get good grades, come home, do homework, and eat the instant meals her mother made for her when she got home. Oh how she longed for some change…

* * *

><p>Blaze sat slouched on the couch with her feet propped up on a stool, watching TV lazily, until a figure rudely stood in front of her, blocking her view of the football game.<p>

"Hey!" Blaze protested.

"Blaze, have you seen my hairpin? You know the gold one that Grandpa gave me?" the figure asked. The only response the figure got from the lavender cat was a look that said 'Seriously?'

"Really Elise, you think I took your hairpin?" Blaze said, very annoyed that Elise would accuse her of taking something so precious to Elise, besides, that kind of thing was never really Blaze's style anyway. "Have you asked Cori?"

"Oh, yes, because I'm sure _Cori_ has seen it lying around somewhere…" Elise said in a rather hurtful tone. _Uh-oh she's using sarcasm_…Blaze, realizing how upset Elise really must be over her missing hairpin took it upon herself to help her sister look for it before things got any worse.

"I'll help you look for it…" Blaze sighed, turning off the TV and getting up to follow her sister into another room to search. _I'll just have to ask Sonic how the game ended tomorrow I guess_… Blaze thought as she got down on the floor to search underneath the couch and chairs in the other room.

* * *

><p>A pure white hedgehog stood in the center of a large, circular, and completely empty ballroom. He stood, sweeping the white-and-grey marble tiled floor, that wove together to form a beautiful and regal looking flower at the very center of the ballroom. He carefully swept up every speck of dust as he often felt that this place was very mystical in some way, especially at night when the ballroom was completely empty and the moon shone brightly down through the glass roof.<p>

"Wow…" the white hedgehog stopped sweeping and admired the beauty of the ballroom before him.

"Beautiful is it not, Silver?" A voice asked out of the dark corners of the room.

"It always is." Silver answered, his golden eyes shining in the moonlight. He had seen the ballroom like this many times before, yet it never grew old to the young hedgehog. The voice chuckled, and the figure which it belonged to stepped out of the shadows.

"Come," another pure white hedgehog with light-yellow streaks said. "We should be getting home, you have school tomorrow, no need for you to stay up so late working." This hedgehog had the same colored eyes as Silver, but was taller. Beneath both of his golden-colored eyes was an upside-down triangle-like marking that matched the color of his eyes and streaks.

"'kay, Dad" Silver said, and followed his father out of the ballroom which continued to be illuminated by the full moon's light.

* * *

><p>Maria Robotnik stood over a metal table with wires and metal scraps scattered everywhere on top of it. Her long blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail with a light blue hair tie, to keep it from obstructing her vision, or from getting caught within the flame of the welder she was using. Before her on the table she had been slaving over for several months, laid the outcome of her hard work: body parts consisting of a head, torso, arms, legs, feet, and hands, all made out of metal that had been evenly painted an ocean blue. With the welder in her hands she began connecting the metals and properly wiring everything to ensure perfect function. <em>Almost finished, <em>she thought as the sparks from the flame hitting the metal illuminated the room as there was no other light source. _Now I just need the proper DNA samples and_- A sudden voice cut off her thoughts.

"Maria…" the robotic voice said.

"Oh!" Maria said turning around in surprise when she realized that she wasn't alone. "Mecha, I thought that you had shut down for the night with-" she glanced at the blonde robotic hedgehog that stood still in the opposite corner of the room, shut down for the night.

"Is he almost complete?" the blue and grey painted robot asked, ignoring Maria's previous comment completely.

"Yes. Finally… After all this time he's almost complete. All I need to do now is finish the wiring and find the proper DNA sample and he'll be up and functioning in no time." The human girl said with a smile.

"Mmm."

"Well Mecha, I'm going to turn in for the night. I'll finish things up here in a matter of days, I hope. You should turn in too, you need to recharge, I can tell."

It was true. After the long day of combat training his creator had put him through he did need to recharge, however he hardly felt like he needed – or wanted – to do so. But he knew that Maria would not rest until he had, and judging by the dark circles underneath of the girl's eyes, Mecha could tell that she probably needed the sleep more than he did. So Mecha obeyed and returned to the station that was his and hooked up to it.

"Goodnight, Mecha." Maria gave a small wave before leaving the room to return to her chambers.

_Goodnight Maria_… The robot processed but was unable to say aloud as he slipped deeper into recharge mode. _Master works you too hard_…

_Oh Mecha_… Maria thought, plopping herself down on her bed and crawling underneath of the covers for the first time in maybe a week. _I wish Uncle wouldn't work you so hard_…

* * *

><p>"Let's see…" The chestnut-haired human said to himself as he dialed the numbers written in the instructions on the slip of paper in his hand on the payphone's keypad. The phone rang four times before a familiar voice answered.<p>

"Hello?" The voice of a woman inquired.

"Hey, mom, it's Chris."

"Chris! How are you sweetie? Was your flight alright? Are you there in one piece?"

"Yes, mom. Everything's fine. The plane landed several hours ago and I was able to find the place that I'll be staying with no troubles. I'm actually standing right outside of it now using the payphone since there's no phone inside my apartment."

"Oh, well sweetie I won't keep you then. I don't want my little boy catching a cold because he was standing outside late at night talking with his mommy."

"Mom, I'm eighteen and I'm not so little anymore. I can take care of myself."

"Oh I know sweetheart. You're a Thorndyke after all. Well, sweetie, once you get the chance or get yourself a phone give me a ring and then I want to know everything, okay?"

"Okay, mom."

"I love you Chris, and I miss you."

"I love you too, Mom. Bye." Chris hung up the phone and headed inside the large apartment complex. He made his way to the third floor and found his room – Room 314A – unlocked the door and walked inside, locking the door up again behind him. It was a small place – a lot smaller than what he was used to – but he found it quite cozy and comfortable. There was a bed, a sofa, a small refrigerator, and even a small TV.

There was a window that offered a great view of the city that he had just moved to right above his bed. He stood gazing out of it for a while. He took in how large the city was and all of the lights and sounds that came from it. He'd be attending high school and a science program here in just a matter of days and he could hardly contain his excitement. The school he'd be attending accepted both humans and Mobians, and he had never seen a live Mobian before.

He had given up a lot to come live all the way out here in Molivur from his home country of Saragova; his large and luxurious home with his family in the rolling valleys of Cyprenta for a small apartment here in the capital of Molivur, his closest friends at his world-renowned private school for a complete start over at a public school, and even his girlfriend who had made it quite clear that she didn't want a long distance relationship.

Even thinking about all these things while lying down on his bed looking out the window at the star filled sky, Chris Thorndyke was still happy and still excited to start things out here in the big city.

_Welcome to Xanovias City._ Chris thought to himself before finally drifting off into some much needed sleep after a long, eventful day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Business has been slow, as usual… _The detective named Vector Croc was concerned as he compared the profit they had made the past month to the bills and taxes due. Vector sighed as he signed several more checks made out to the electric, water, and heating companies. From upstairs, Vector heard the sound of explosions and the cheers from a certain bee. _Charmy and those video games… _

As he finished up with the bills, he figured it was time to get something to eat when he heard his stomach growl. He got up from his desk and left his office and made his way down the hallway of their complex, towards the room that served as their living room and kitchen – complete with an old sofa, small television, microwave, and mini-fridge. Upon opening the fridge, Vector was sorry to discover that it was empty except for a few no longer edible items including spoiled milk, rotten fish, and a container of worms for fishing. Vector sighed and closed the fridge door, making a mental note to deal with the spoiled food later.

Vector climbed the stairs and found the door to Charmy's room which was notable scribbled on. Vector knocked three separate times before Charmy was able to hear him over loud music and video game explosions.

"What's up?" Charmy asked as he opened the door, revealing his messy room. The yellow carpeted floor was littered with video game cases, consoles, and controllers. The black walls covered in posters of video game characters Vector would never be able to identify. The top half of Charmy's bunk bed was filled with giant stuffed animals that he had won at yearly carnivals past. The giant flat screen T.V. that he had won in some contest or another – Vector had lost track of all the things he had won – displayed the 'Paused' screen of whatever video game he was currently playing.

"I'm ordering Chinese, you want your usual?" Vector asked.

"Chinese? Oh yeah!"Charmy exclaimed excitedly. _I'll take that as a yes. Now to ask Espio…_

"Is Espio in his room or…"

"On the roof!" Charmy answered, closing the door to his room and before Vector could even finish the question. Vector had figured that Espio would be on the roof, Espio was always meditating when there wasn't work to be done. Vector heard Charmy start up his game again and decided that that was his cue to go up to the roof and find Espio.

* * *

><p>Elise was stressed out. She had practically torn the entire house apart looking for her hairpin and hadn't found it <em>anywhere<em>. Her room was a complete mess from her search and she knew that she would have to listen to Russell lecture her on it later, but she wouldn't give up until she had found it. The hairpin was given to her by her grandfather and was one of two that were both made out of pure gold. Elise had hoped that she didn't misplace at school somehow.

She could picture it now. The look on the face of one of those jerks from school who had hated her since elementary school just because of she decided to hang out with the Mobians. She had grown accustomed to the strange looks and finger pointing because of her Mobian sisters. It no longer bothered her, what bothered her was how satisfied the person who found it must be.

_They're probably on the Internet trying to find a buyer right now! _Elise thought as she searched underneath her bed for what must have been the twelfth time. _No! I can't give up! I will find it! _That hairpin was a precious family item that had a very significant value, there was no way she was going to even think about the possibility that someone could have stolen it anymore. She wouldn't give up, she'd already recruited Blaze into helping in her effort, she'd considered even having Cori join the force, but she was figuring that that was probably going a little too far. Besides, Cori's door was locked and the music was turned up, so she figured it was probably best to leave her be.

_Okay, it's definitely not under my bed… _Elise confirmed for the thirteenth time. _Let's go check the living room again…_ And so she was off.

* * *

><p>On the roof, Vector was grateful to find that Espio wasn't meditation. He knew how Espio hated to be interrupted when he was meditating. Espio was however, standing and staring at the night's sky which was beginning to become filled with stars.<p>

"Espio?" Espio continued to stare at the sky. Obvious that he hadn't heard him, Vector tapped Espio on the shoulder, causing him to jump and spin around – ready to attack. "Whoa!" Vector exclaimed, raising his arms a little in a sign of surrender.

"Oh, Vector, it's just you." Espio stated and turned his back on him, but ready to listen to whatever Vector had to say.

"I'm ordering Chinese –"

"Chinese? Yes, the usual." Espio said, interrupting Vector's question without hesitation. Would anyone let him finish what he was going to say? Espio folded his arms and gazed out at the skyline of Xanovias.

"Man, I always forget how amazing the view is up here." Vector said, trying to strike up some sort of conversation with the purple chameleon. The two had been working together for the past few years, but Vector little more about Espio than that the chameleon was from Virateos and a skilled detective and fighter.

"Yes." Espio agreed. Vector noticed the tip of Espio's tail twitch slightly, though he couldn't be sure if it was out of annoyance.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Vector asked in a concerned tone. Espio turned to face Vector again.

"Why do you ask?" Espio asked with a confused expression. His fierce golden eyes seemed to pierce right through Vector.

"Well, it's just that you've been spending a lot more time up here recently…" Espio, still standing with his arms folded, stared at the cement beneath his shoes as though deep in thought. "…Espio?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Espio said looking back up from the cement to Vector and giving Vector a small smile before turning his back on Vector once more and re-directing his attention towards the night sky. _There's something on his mind…_ Thought Vector as he climbed down the stairs, back to the first floor and his office to order the Chinese food. _But I guess it's just better to leave Espio be._

* * *

><p>It was dark now. The only source of light was now provided by the full moon. The shadows of the forest trees were twisted and distorted by the moonlight. Hot tears streamed down Cosmo's face, she continuously wiped them away as she ran. There was no time to hesitate in the slightest – she had to keep running. She heard angry shouts from behind, so she increased the speed at which she ran. She wasn't even sure if those voices were really there or if were just a delusion created by fear. She ran deeper and deeper still into the forest. She had to. She had to escape. She had to find help. She had to tell someone. She had to warn them. Something horrible had happened to her people and would happen to other innocent people if she didn't find someone to help her soon. So she kept running. She would keep running even if it meant that –<p>

Cosmo tripped, and fell hard onto the ground that was covered in the vast array of autumn colored leaves. There she stayed, having entered the confusing world of blackness in the cold unforgiving nature of the forest. She continued to cry even in her state of unconsciousness as she relived the flames engulfing everything she had ever known and come to care about.

She cried as she heard and saw the flames swallow her, never to release her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing in the dark forest with the full moon's light and the fire's warmth, Cori felt like she was one of the girls of Salem, who had snuck out with the slave Tituba to dance and drink blood offerings in the forest – considered to be the Devil's playground. Cori was only doing the former of those, but was interested as to what she would do if she did have one.

Cori danced around the flames of the fire she had built, grabbed another branch she had gotten from one of the surrounding trees and threw it on the fire. Immediately she felt the heat of the fire flaring up once more. She wanted to add more to the fire, feel its intensity continue to flare, but she had to be careful. She didn't want the fire to be seen from her home – having snuck out, her adoptee parents didn't know about Cori's ventures. It was like the saying 'What they don't know, can't hurt them.'

There was also the possibility of the fire getting out of control. Cori definitely didn't want that to happen, so she kept the fire at what she thought would be a manageable level. Cori danced some more before collapsing on to the ground that had a nice layer of fallen autumn leaves. Cori lay there silently, eyes closed. The warmth of the fire and the knowledge of the full moon's presence reminded her of a song.

_Do I hear the birds singing?_

_No, it's the cry of the forest._

_Do I see the moon shining?_

_No, it's just the flames burning._

Cori sang quietly so that the sounds of nature wouldn't be perturbed by her noise. Cori had never sung in front of anyone, but she was sure that she wasn't good.

_Lu li la…_

_Lu li la…_

_Lu li la…_

_Lu li la…_

Cori wanted to stay in the forest for the rest of eternity, or at least the rest of her days. But she knew she had to leave by morning. Her musical ruse that she left on back at home – a playlist from her MP3 player that transitioned from very loud, screamo, indicating she was to be left alone, to a quiet classical genre that indicated she was asleep. She was neither of these of course, since she wasn't even there, but it kept the family fooled. She would have to leave at sunrise, when the playlist would end and the rest of the family began to wake up again.

Cori opened her eyes and looked up sparks rising towards the full moon. Or rather, she looked up and wished she could see it.

* * *

><p>Rouge handed a coffee – black – to a fairly handsome Mobian wolf, with a wink. If he caught it or if he reacted Rouge didn't notice as she had already walked away and was looking at her heart-shaped watch. 5:57 a.m. – the end of her shift at the late-night café. Rouge loved working at the Midnight Delight, but she had to get home before the sun rose. It wasn't like a vampire hate – she wasn't going to combust if she was exposed to the sun's rays – she was just more of moon-bathing kind of person.<p>

"Hey, Tiff?" Rouge called over to the manager and owner of the café who was putting money in the cash register. Rouge collected her tips out of her pocket and hung up her belt as Tiffany shifted her attention to Rouge. "I'm off." Rouge said matter-of-factly.

"Okay Rouge, see you tonight then!" the cat said with a smile and a wink, and went back to handling the money in the register.

Rouge grabbed her coat and left the café. It was immediately colder outside, but Rouge didn't care. Her concern was getting home for some sleep, so she quickly climbed up the steps to the street and hurried herself over to the bus stop.

Rouge hated taking the bus, but she didn't have a choice. It wasn't legal to fly without a special permit that only people working for the government could hope to receive, and Rouge didn't meet that requirement. She did fly, however. She flew to work at night, under the cover of darkness where no one would spot her. But once her shift was over it was too bright out and anyone would be able to see her. And she wasn't the only one with the same way of thinking.

Just the other night she met a brave soul who not only was out flying, but then proceeded to land on a billboard and draw on the face of state governor candidate Phillip Mervine. Rouge laughed at the thought. The man was one of the worst candidates she had seen, at least from a Mobian standpoint. He wanted to enforce even _more_ laws to restrict Mobians. Even though, Rouge wasn't a fan, she kept away from the bat and the billboard. Undoubtedly it was probably under video surveillance, and the last thing Rouge wanted was to get caught as well…

The bus ride home was dully uneventful. The only people on board other than Rouge were humans on their way _to_ work and were too focused on that and themselves to pay much attention to her. Or so she thought, until she noticed a young human child staring at her. Rouge stared back, but the little boy was persistent. Rouge smiled a little and thought about how curious the youth must be, but saddened as she saw the mother – who was reading a magazine – turn the boy's head away from Rouge and thought about how his curiosity will continue to be killed until he' s like the rest of adult humans and views the Mobians as inferior. Rouge noticed that the mother was glowering at her and that she had been continuing to stare at her son, so she immediately looked away and out her window at the city as it moved by.

_It's a better view from the air…_ Rouge thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>"Miss Sally, it's time to get up now." Sally rolled over and groaned.<p>

"Five more minutes…" But the maid was persistent. She walked over to the large window and opened the blinds. Hearty sunshine shone through and onto Sally's face, instantaneously forcing her to wake up. "Okay, okay, you win Martha…" Sally sat up, moved her legs over the edge of the bed, and stretched. When she finished and opened her eyes, she looked out the window Martha had just opened the blinds on. Sally could see the elaborate gardens and three members of the gardening staff, one tending to the roses just below Sally's room. Martha, the Mobian-bear maid, laid out several outfits before Sally could notice.

"Oh, Martha, that wasn't necessary. I can choose my own clothes." Sally knew that she was just doing her job and trying to be helpful, but it was still a little ridiculous. Martha just stared at her chipmunk mistress and Sally sighed. "Thank you, Martha." Martha gave a slight bow, and left the room.

_At least she laid out three outfits for me to pick from…_ Sally remembered a time when Martha had only set out one outfit for her, and if she didn't wear it, Martha wouldn't say anything but would secretly be offended. The latter still applied if she didn't choose one of the outfits Martha had set out for her.

Sally stood and looked at the three outfits lying on her bed. They all looked like three variations of the same school uniform, something Sally was used to but still disappointed about. She had really nice clothes, but rarely got the chance to wear any of them because of the school uniform policy. The only chance she got to wear anything different was when she went to one of the parties her mom hosted sometimes.

_Mom…Dad…I wonder if there's any letters from them…_

Sally chose one of the outfits – a white polo, gray vest, and green skirt – and got dressed before rushing downstairs for breakfast and to see if she had received any mail from either of her parents. Her father was a journalist and was constantly getting sent across the world to do reports for a newspaper spread across all of Molivur, and her mother was the owner and founder of a fashion magazine that sells world-wide. Both were always busy with work and away from home, but at least occasionally they would write or email Sally and on even rarer occasions she would get to talk to them over the phone. It was something that Sally had sadly gotten used to over the years. However, they had promised that this year, both of them would be home to spend Christmas together. Though it was terrible to admit, Sally was waiting for news that one, or both could no longer make it. She kept reminding herself not to get too excited in case something did prevent them for coming home. She had lived through that disappointment many times before, and wanted to at least try to lessen it by anticipating it.

Downstairs in the dining room, her favorite breakfast was awaiting her – a large pancake topped with butter and maple syrup, a small bowl of oatmeal, an omelet with spinach, and a glass of orange juice. She sat down and immediately felt a sense of loneliness. There was no mail awaiting her on the table, and she was the only one sitting down at the long dinner table that was meant to seat…well, a lot more. Sally sighed as she finished her breakfast by drinking the last of the orange juice. She felt compelled to take the dishes to the kitchen, but there was staff to do that, so she left the dining room and entered the living room, grabbed her backpack, and left the mansion.

Once out the door, she immediately smelt the beautiful fragrance of the many flowers and trees of the garden, she wanted to stay and enjoy it a little longer, but one of the house servants was already parked out front, waiting to drive Sally to school. Sally sighed and got into the black car, the ride wasn't long, but today it felt like it took an hour to get to school. Sally hoped that being with her friends could help cheer her up…

* * *

><p>As he stood on the white stairs leading up to his apartment building he realized that the impatient tap of his foot against the cement and the tick of his watch seemed to be occurring in unison.<p>

"Late again…" The fox with two tails mumbled, very annoyed at his friend who had been scheduled to walk to school with him. If he didn't arrive within the next two minutes, he would be forced to take…the bus. And he did _not_ want to board the dreaded yellow vehicle as it would mean certain doom for the young fox. He would endlessly be picked on and harassed until he gave up his lunch money and even then the humans wouldn't stop. He couldn't walk to school by himself either, someone would still manage to spot him and beat him up. It was a lose-lose situation if his friend didn't arrive within the next…

_51 seconds…_

Already the young fox could hear the roar of the large vehicle over the many other smaller ones as it approached the turn on the corner. In the distance, the fox could see a blue figure walking down the sidewalk on the opposite side of the road at a leisurely pace.

_The one time he chooses to walk!_

The fox waved frantically at the figure. In return the figure raised an arm as to return the gesture in a friendly, carefree manner, but the fox never saw it as the bus turned and blocked his view.

_Oh, no!_

The young fox closed his eyes and immediately pictured the horrible things that the older humans would do to him as soon as he stepped on the bus. He thought of running away from the bus stop and to school, but the sensation of his mother's eyes watching him closely from the window above stopped him. When he opened his eyes, he saw a blue streak that only trained and familiarized eyes would have been able to notice. Then there was someone at his side with a firm hold on his arm.

_Oh god, please tell me my mom didn't_ see_** that**__!_

"'sup Tails?" said the blue hedgehog who was now standing next to him. He looked at the fox with green eyes that currently contained a hint of mischief. The hedgehog waved the bus driver on as it approached Tails' stop and the bus drove away, continuing with its route.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed, before hushing his tone just in case his mother could hear. "You know we're not supposed to use our powers!"

"Yeah, but where would the fun in that be? And besides, it was an emergency. I just saved the life of another innocent sophomore. Shouldn't you be thanking your hero?" Sonic said, not entirely sarcastic. Tails looked at him with an un-amused expression. "Okay, okay. But I _have_ saved you from having to ask for another lunch money loan. Now come on, or we're gonna be late!"

And with that, Sonic grabbed Tails' arm and started down the sidewalk at a hurried pace. The hurried pace turned into a jog and Tails started to worry that Sonic was going to break into a run. When he didn't Tails was secretly grateful as he was struggling to keep up with him at a jog. If he ran, even if it wasn't at his fastest speed, Tails was positive that Sonic would have ripped his arm off.

Within no time, the two friends had arrived at the school just as everyone else was. Students were stepping off buses or out of their own cars and quickly filing into their clusters of friends; jocks, cheerleaders, nerds, etcetera. There were two groups of each, one of humans, and one of Mobians, the two never mingling and trying to interact as little as possible. The same thing occurred every day, and disheartened many Mobians, including Sonic and Tails, as to if so kind of change would ever happen; but even so, the two fell into their own group of friends and into the stereotypes.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is finally up! I don't know why it took me so long...Laziness mostly I guess. I should give myself a deadline to pressure me. Anyway, the song is the English lyrics to the intro of the Vocaloid song: Chrono Story. Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and friends. Cori and Tiffany are OCs based on some friends so...<p> 


End file.
